


Happy Mother's Day

by nikcholaxsmoak (Flamingarcher93)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingarcher93/pseuds/nikcholaxsmoak
Summary: I know that it wasn't Mother's Day in America yesterday, but it just gives me an excuse to write a fic twice a year. So here is the first of two.A Mother's Day one shot.





	Happy Mother's Day

He had been wallowing about Sunday for days now. He knew he should make it special for Felicity but part of him was getting upset over the gaping hole in his life that used to be inhabited by his mother. If it wasn’t for Felicity, his life would always feel empty. But she ensuring that he felt at home in the new environment and had everything he needed to live his life to the fullest. In all fairness this was his father’s idea and yet his dad was nowhere to be seen. He grumbled his way from his bed to the bathroom and showered, brushed his teeth and dressed. He ran a comb through his hair and took one last look in the mirror before heading to the kitchen. In all honesty he was surprised to find his dad pouring himself a cup of coffee, dressed smartly in a pair of dark jeans and a dark blue shirt. He looked over his shoulder at William and smiled. 

“Ready?”  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

They had opted to keep Raisa out of the kitchen on this one. Oliver was a better cook than Felicity so they knew that the food would turn out fairly okay. William hovered by his dad as Oliver went about getting certain pots and pans and the ingredients. He instructed William to cut the bacon and tomatoes as he heated up the oil and pan and began then began to scoop freshly ground coffee into the machine and set it to brew. William cautiously walked to his dad with the cutting board and allowed him to cut the ingredients into thirds and then scooped one pile into the pan. 

“Did you get the flowers?” He asked his dad as he located the scissors from the cutlery drawer.   
“On the sideboard in the hallway.” William nodded and ran off to the hallway. He delicately lifted the flowers into his arms and took them back to the kitchen. He took the flowers to the sink and began to cut the stems so they would fit in the vase they had bought. In the time it took William to cut the stems down, Oliver had finished cooking the first omelette. William pulled at the stray leaves and then carried them over to the dining room table. He placed it in the center and stepped back. 

“Does that look okay? Is it too much?”  
“William. You need to calm down. She is going to love it.” 

It was the small movement that alerted them to someone else being in the room. The sleepy words that followed made them turn quickly. Felicity was walking sleepy eyed into the kitchen. 

“Go away!” The two men shouted loudly. Felicity let out a little squeak and quickly scurried back into the bedroom. Oliver and William looked at each other with grins on their faces. Felicity reminded William of a curious kitten. If she heard noises, she would follow them. If she smelt food, she was more than likely to be following it until the food was in her mouth. William chuckled to himself and began to lay the table as Oliver worked on the third omelette. William rejoined his father and began to add a small amount of rocket leaves and fresh tomatoes onto the plates as Oliver placed the last omelette onto the plate. It took them a further twenty minutes to get everything perfect. 

“Can I go get her now?” William asked, bouncing slightly on his toes. Oliver nodded and William ran into the bedroom. He hovered by the bed and then gently pushed at Felicity’s shoulder. 

“Am I allowed to be awake now?” She asked playfully and smiled up at Oliver.   
“Yeah, but you have to keep your eyes closed until we get to the dining room. It’s okay, I’ll guide you.”   
“Now I’m reassured!” She joked as she climbed out of bed and headed for the door.   
“Eyes closed.” William ordered and then took her hand tightly in his. He lead her down the hallway and to the dining room and then over to the table. 

“You can open your eyes now.” He told her. 

What Felicity saw brought her to tears. There wasn’t just three places laid, there was four. Only in one space was a photo of William’s mother. A single white rose was laid in front of it. There were three plates with a perfect breakfast laid out and two mugs of coffee and one glass of orange juice. Next to Felicity’s plate was a small collection of presents and two cards. Never once did she let go of William’s hand, her grip only tightening. Tears formed in her eyes and she pulled William into a rib breaking hug. 

“Okay, I get that you’re happy, but I can’t breathe!” He choked out. Oliver jumped up and playfully pried Felicity’s arms from around William and instead focused her attention on sitting down. 

They ate with light conversation, Felicity’s eyes constantly flicking over to the pile of presents.   
“Can I open them now?” William nodded and passed one over to her. William had picked this out with the help of Thea. A necklace with a heart locket. Inside was blank but there was room for a photo. Next up was the card. A piece of paper slipped out and fell into her lap. She picked it up and read it carefully, a big grin coming over her face as she turned to face William. 

“You got all A’s?”  
“The first time since moving in with you and dad.”   
“I’m so proud of you, William!”  
“I couldn’t have done it without your help. Dad’s terrible...at all subjects.”  
“Well he didn’t exactly stick around long enough to learn much.” She teased playfully as she leant on Oliver. The last present was from Oliver. A photo book of photos that had been taken of the three since the wedding, or lack of. Felicity used her napkin to wipe away her tears.   
“Your mom would be so proud of you, William. I know I am.” 

She stood up and ran round the other side of the table to hug William. She kissed his head and then returned to her seat. 

“Everyone ready to deal with the whirlwind that is my mother?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave kudos, comment and subscribe if you are enjoying my fics.


End file.
